


Hunger

by jasminflower69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hungry, M/M, hunger, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminflower69/pseuds/jasminflower69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America hates eating. He hates that he's always hungry. Russia claims he knows why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is part of a challenge for the Fanfiction.net Writer's Unite! Weekly word challenge, only a week early! It's loosely based off of a doujin I read online somewhere, but I don't know where. (Been looking for five hours and can't find it. Maybe it was taken down?)
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

America sat at the table in silence. The room was cold, not having the body heat it normally had to keep it warm and the breeze that drifted through was almost tragically useless. He ate a hamburger in three bites, but it didn't seem to sate his hunger. It had been mentioned so many times before how much he was eating, how he was gaining weight from continuously stuffing his face and he grumbled, his hand stilling just before the pile. “It's not my fault I'm always hungry.” He grumbled as he looked up at the clock. Another half hour til the meeting was supposed to start. He glanced down at the pile of paper wrapped processed hamburgers and frowned. 

He didn't feel like eating. He hated eating. He couldn't get any joy from the taste, any satisfaction from feeling the burgers slide down his throat. It was pissing him off, feeling like he needed to shove that garbage down his throat. He withdrew his hand and sat, only seconds later feeling the emptiness fill him and he reached out more out of instinct than anything else and grasped a burger, not even realizing what he was doing til his teeth sank in and the bitter flavor of mustard greeted his tongue. 

It was only a few moments later that England and France came in, bickering like children over some sort of water dispute. It's not even land, it's just water. America rolled his eyes as he took another bite, not noticing Russia, Lithuania and Estonia coming in soon after. Seats were taken and a few more countries rolled up, sitting around the room before England made his jab. “I wonder how many hamburgers it'll take for a whole country to die from a heart attack.” He stared, his eyes narrowed as America glanced over, his eyes narrowing as he grumbled before sticking the burger back between his lips. “What was that?” England asked with a grin and America stood, slamming his free hand on the table. 

“It's not my fault I'm always hungry!” He yelled, tossing the hamburger so it hit the wall hard before ricocheting into the trash can. “I hate food! I hate eating! If I could stop I would but I'm always hungry! I can't stop it! There's nothing I can do about it!” He yelled out, halfway between anger and panic. Tears started to show in his eyes, though he wouldn't dare let them fall. 

“I understand.” Russia spoke, a playful shine in his eyes and America turned to him, just finally realizing his presence and he sat down in a huff, fighting to keep his hand for reaching out for another burger. “America is empty, so he eats to fill that void, but it doesn't work, right?” Russia grinned and America turned to him with a frown before standing up and walking out of the room. Russia laughed before standing to follow.

It was halfway down the hall, on the other end of the building from the meeting. No one else was present, so America was able to hear the hard boot soles fall behind him, clacking loudly against the marble floor. Out of all of the people that could have heard that outburst, why did it have to be him? “Fucking Commie.” Alfred grumbled as he started walking faster, hoping the man behind him would turn another way, but it never happened and as America slid into an unused room he rounded on the man behind him, watching with wide, shining eyes and a grin to match the joy he found at discovering such a thing about America. 

“Fuck off! I don't need to hear any shit from you! I already have enough problems as it is!” America snarled, watching as Russia stepped closer.

“You can't sate the hunger within yourself with food. I know how to help. I know what you need.” He grinned, somewhere between ecstatic and malicious. The look on his face just pissed America off more.

“You don't know shit about me! Don't come up to me and pretend-” Russia stepped closer and America stumbled back, raising his hand to punch the other country, but his hand was easily caught. He was pushed back against the wall, the grit of the paper digging into his arm and America couldn't help but wince in pain as he tried to push him away, the hand again grasped and pinned to the wall. “Let me go!”

“I couldn't do that, Comrade America. I'm here to help, Da? I know what you need.” He leaned his head down as America snapped his head forward, attempting to bite, but Russia pulled back, just missing his teeth. Russia let go of one hand, grasping America by the throat and pushed him back again, his head smacking hard into the wall and his eyes opened in horror, seeing violet eyes drilling into his. Even if the words he was saying didn't seem to make a horrible amount of sense to America, as if Russia really did understand words that didn't even make sense to himself, those eyes would have convinced him. The childish mirth that beamed from him as Russia laughed maniacally terrified America and he tried to struggle, tried to escape before Russia looked down and pressed his head forward, smashing his lips to Americas. 

America was struck as still as a statue, startled out of his mind as Russia's lips pressed against his, a soft, wet tongue running over his lips, over his teeth and pressed farther, running over America's tongue before he regained some sense and tried to fight the tongue away with his own. With Russia's hand still around his throat he couldn't turn his head away. He was trapped, and it seemed nothing he was able to do was working. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his head starting to spin from an overload of sensation that came from the Russian who was now entirely pressed against him, his chest pressed hard against his own, one of Russia's knees pressed to the wall between America's thighs. Russia's other hand released America's arm and came, pressing hard against the other side of his throat, his hands coming up to cup rosey cheeks as the kiss turned from violent to desiring and needy. America felt his eyes flutter closed, shocked and surprised as an unfamiliar warmth bubbled through his stomach, igniting a need in him as Russia continued his brutal assault. Fingers ran up the back of the American's neck, grasping hard to his hair and pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. Russia looked down, seeing flushed cheeks, breaths stolen in gasps, eyes glassy and unfocused with desire. “I knew it.” Russia smiled as he turned and started walking away. He was almost all of the way to the door when America called out.

“Why?! I don't understand what that was about!” His voiced echoed in the barren room and Russia glanced over his shoulder, not turning all the way around, just enough to make sure his voice would reach and his smile could be seen.

“You don't feel as empty anymore, do you? I told you, Comrade America. I understand. I know what you need to fill that void.” He laughed as he turned and walked away, leaving America staring in shock, realizing for the first time in as long as he could remember, he wasn't hungry anymore.

“Fuck.”


End file.
